1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a radiation absorbing shield which prevents the emission of harmful electromagnetic radiation from a fiber optic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light energy generated by a broadband source, or an optical resonator source such as a laser, may be transmitted by the use of fiber optic systems using fiber optic cable and connectors. Typically, a fiber optic system begins with a source such as a laser which generates a light energy signal and injects it into an optical fiber. The signal travels through the system through a series of optical fibers which are connected in end-to-end fashion by connection assemblies. Each connection assembly comprises an optical fiber connector attached to the end of each optical fiber and an adapter which receives the ends of the connectors and precisely aligns the optical fibers in the connectors in abutting, end-to-end relationship.
As described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,779,950 and 5,506,922, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference, there is a need when terminating an optical fiber in a connector to protect the terminated end of the optical fiber from adverse environment hazards, such as dust and dirt, which can impair the optical transmission capabilities of the fiber. There is also a need to protect the system operator's eyes from the dangerous high energy light beams being transmitted through the fiber. This is particularly true when the optical fiber transmitting an optical signal is not connected to a mating fiber.
To meet these needs, the above-referenced U.S. patents propose to cover the end of the optical fiber connector with a protective shield which can be removed to expose the end of the terminated optical fiber for mating with another optical fiber terminated in a mating connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,922, further discloses providing diversion means on the inside of the shield to prevent light energy from being reflected back into the terminated optical fiber.
While the optical fiber connector shields described in these two patents prevent dust and dirt from entering the end of the connector and, in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,922, prevent "feed-back" of light energy into the terminated optical fiber, they do not significantly reduce the amount of light energy which passes from the end of the optical fiber when the connector is not mated. Even with these shields in place, potentially hazardous amounts of light energy pass through the shield; posing severe risks to an operator's eyes. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a shield for an optical fiber connector which is capable of significantly reducing the amount of light energy which passes through it.